Kaleido Stage: The next great act
by an ancient
Summary: Sora and Layla attempt an even greater maneuver, a new face appears, mysterious and supreme, trust weill break, bond will form, both the strong and the weak, a star will be born.


The next great Act

" ... " are what the character is thinking

( ... ) are actions and descriptions s

ee-saw is a playdevice in which two children take turns in lifting the other(i didn't know in english myself so I thought I should mention it)

Fool's prolouge

Segatarius strives for an even greater stage, but fails to do so.  
Leo comes to the aid, but not even she can't increase its shine.  
Both now lost in mist ,they themselves have created.  
The stage needs a catalyst, which arrives under the form of balanced Pisces. He will create a new stage dangerous and unique, which shall only once be performed. The time is ripe.

Training Hall

Everbody trains and tries to come up with a new idea for the stage.  
Because of this the stage has been in suspension for a week now.  
Evertbody tries and pushes hard, but their directionless.

Cathy's Car driving to Kaleido Stage

Cathy:So here we are again.  
Layla:I think we came at a good time seeing that Carlos asked us over to help with a new and as he said "even greater" production.  
Cathy:The question is not if we will help, its rather if you'll perform.  
Layla:Indeed, while i know that this is Sora's Stage for some time, memories call me back.I want to perform with her again.

In the Bosses Office

Carlos:So here you are again, it seems not only Sora the stage wants back.  
Layla:I seems your right.  
Cathy:What I can't understand is how this could have happened?  
Carlos:Well mister Kenneth didn't agree to the other productions.  
Cathys:Now that is a problem.

Training Hall

Sora is busy training for sevral acts, but its clear she also has no idea what to perform.  
She tries to combine ropewalking with a trampoline routine.  
Jumping of the trapuline and spinning incredibly fast landing on the rope in a gracefull position.  
While still standing on the rope Mia shouts at her Mia:Not good Sora , it reminds to much of the angels act.  
Sora:Understood.  
Sora sighs and continues ropetricks when Fool appears while she maintaines a gracefull position.  
Fool:You have no idea what to do, do you?  
Sora:Your not much help, you know.  
Fool:Well I'll help you for once.  
Sora:How?  
Fool:Layla's here.  
Sora is starteled and breaks position and almoast falls off. She grabs the rope and asks Sora:Really? Thats the best news today.  
She lets go and uses the safety net as a trampuline, then runs towards the dressingroom.

In the Changing Room

Fool:What are you doing?  
Sora:Isn't it obvious? I'll go and meet Layla.  
Fool:Isn't there something you forgot?  
Sora(slightly concerned):...forgot?  
Fool:You just stopped training, I really think you should take shower before going to Layla.  
Sora is as usually annoyed by his comments.  
Fool(laughs):You should have seen that coming.  
Sora:Then you should see this coming.  
She takes Fool and puts him in her locker and locks him.  
Fool(still laughing): I'm sorry, I'm sorry please open the locker. Come on I can't stay here for ever. Please, you know I hate dark places.  
Sora now satisfied goes off leaving Fool behind.

In the Bosses Office

Carlos: So its settled then.  
Kathy:I'll help you, but you really have to plan carefully next time.  
Carlos:I heard Off-Broadway is suspended too.  
Kathy is left speachless.  
Layla:Well go on you two, meet and discuss with the producers.  
Kathy:You're not coming?  
Layla:I'll wait for Sora to come,knowing her she's surly on her way here right now.

On the main Hallway

Sora runs like pobsessed and meets with Carlos and Kathy.  
She whilst running asks.  
Sora:.. Where's Layla?...(gasping)  
Kathy: Office, hurry up.  
She continues sprinting

Outside the bosses office

Sora pauses and tries to catch her breath.  
She knocks.  
Layla:Come in.  
Sora is visibly anxious and doesn't know what to expect.

In the Bosses Office

Layla(whilst looking out the circular window) Close the door, we need to discuss some things.  
Sora closes the door and doesn't bother taking a seat.  
Layla:How come the stage is under suspension.  
Sora: I'm very sorry but we are trying to create a greater Stage and nobody could have come up with a good enough story and a greater act.  
But thats why you have come isn't it?  
Layla:You shouldn't rely on me like this, but in this case I see how its hard to top the Golden Pheonix, or the Angels act.Indeed this is a problem.  
And I'll personally help you.  
Sora:You mean?  
Layla:That's right, I have returned to the stage to perform with you.  
Sora can't help but bursting into tears and embraces Layla.  
Layla:You havn't changed much.  
Sora:I didn't think I'll ever perform with you again.  
Layla:Just because you beat me and I left the stage doesn't mean that I'll never perform again.I never said that I left the stage indefinetly.  
Layla: Now let's go and meet the others and work hard to solve this problem.  
Sora agrees wiping her tears off.

Training Hall

Mia is at a table with the other storywriters trying to create another script.  
Kathy and Carlos arrive.  
Sarah sees and greets her but Kathy whispers.  
Kathy(whispering):Shhhhhhh , I want to scare Mia a bit.  
She sneaks up on Mia and signals the others not to giver her away.  
Mia:What about a loverstory?  
Kathy (with an altered voice):What another lovestory? Don't you think there have been enough lovestories lately?  
Mia(stressed)(doesn't turn thinking its someone else):This does not concern you, come back when your a famous producer.  
Kathy (altered voice):Now that isn't nice.  
Mia(still not turning):I'm sorry but i have enough on my head. . . . . . . . .  
(after a brief moment) . . . if only Kathy . . .  
At that momnet Kathy moves to Mias side and scares her.  
Kalthy: BOO!  
Mia falls of her chiar, but realising who it is greets Kathy.  
Mia:The great Kathy honors us with her presence.  
Please have my chiar, I'll sit on the floor.  
Kathy:I see that you still pretty funny.  
Don't worry I'll get my own chiar.  
Kathy sits in her usual bored position looking at Mia dissapointed with only one eye barely open.  
Mia:We're sorry, but we couldn't come up with something to top the Pheonix or the Angels Act.  
Kathy:Then why not go back.  
Mia:You mean the legendary maneouver?  
Kathy:Something like that.  
Mia:But we would need someone like Layla to be here.  
Kathy:She's here.  
Mia:She is? Does Sora know?  
Kathy:She's already with her.  
Mia:That was quick.Then we have the performes, we just need the story.  
Kathy:Thats better, like the Mia I remember.

Outside the Training Hall

Outside someone unkown was sitting joyfully studying the suroundings.  
He:"There I was sitting and studying how the performers lived , where they trained, how everthing fitted together"  
Then after hearing the noise he enters into the Training Hall.

On the way to the Training Hall

Layla:So how are you doing as Rosettas guide.Her last two performances were quite good for someone her age.  
Sora:I have to admit that guiding Rosetta and training for a new act are two diffrent challenges. I'm mostly afraid that I misguide her. But she seems very passionate about becoming better.  
Layla(while smiling):Reminds me of you.  
Sora(trying to disagree with her but not to sound disrespectful):Oh, no no no she's much stronger then what I was back then.  
Layla(a bit irritated, speaking like the guide she was):You shouldn't overestimate her, she needs someone she can confront, if you are too kind with her she'll always think that's because that she's your friend that she gets her respect.  
Sora(thoughtfull):I don't know if I can do that.  
Layla(playing the angry teacher):Sora, you are a performer , there is no "can't", there is only the "I have to.  
Sora(looking amazed at Layla seeing that she may have beaten her once she still is superior to her in many other ways): I see, thank you.  
Layla(with the smile restored to her face):Thats what I like about you, your insecurity.  
Sora(with head down):I'm sorry I can't be as strong as you.  
Layla(serious):Normally I would never force you to change, but in this instant you have to, not for me , for Rosetta.  
Sora(looking at her even more amazed):"That's right only now I realize that I was still trying to satisfy miss Layla, when I actually I should be focusing on preparing Rosetta" :Yes I understand now, I really catch on late don't I?  
Layla(pleased that she has understood):That's better.  
Sora(gathering her courage):Miss Layla I've always wanted to ask you,but I was afraid of sounding ungratefull, but how come you are such a strong individual?  
Layla(looking at her intrigued):Nobody has ever asked me that.  
Sora(trying to change the subject):If you don't want to answer I understand ... anyway.  
Layla:I never thought about it, I think I can only blame fate for it.  
(they continue walking talking random things)

Training Hall

Everbody keeps training, Kathy and the others still seem to be unsure, even tough Kathy presures them.  
Kathy:What we need I think this time is a good muse.  
Mia:Truth be told if it hadn't been for the painting last time, i don't think we could have gotten the 'Princess without a Smile' going.  
Kathy:You know you shouldn't rely good luck, but this time I think we have no choice, Mr. Kenneth has rejected my plays also telling me that they are good ,but not good enough to top any of the Stages grand maneuvers.  
Other writer: This time we really have a problem.

(whilst discussions were going on at a slow rate their concentration completly breaks hearing a someone speaking inside the hall.)

He:This truly is where it all begins.

(his cheering interupts everyone and May who was balancing on top of a high pole falls onto the net)  
May(angry):What the hell are you doing in here breaking my concentration.(growls angrily)  
He(waving while keeping a very pleasent smile on his face):I'm very ,very, very sorry, I just couldn't belive that this was really where you guys trained and to think that I am looking at the great May in person.  
May(even tough flattered still angry but not quite as much):Yes you can consider yourself lucky but you can't just come in here and interupt training(points at him.  
He:I'm very sorry, please accept my apologies.  
May(not dropping her anger):Accept? This can be considered a criminal offence... (yells outloud) SECURITY!  
Anna: We don't have security people.  
May: NO? (trying to hide her emberesment) Well then.. uhh.. I accept your apologies if it never happens again.  
He(raising his hand as to swear an oath): You have my word.  
Sarah: But why are you here?  
He(visibly exalted):The glorious diva Sarah Doupont.  
He(bends down on one knee):Please honor me with you autograph (gets out a small pocket sized notebook specially for autographs)  
Sarah(starts laughing by all the commotion that has happened and signs)(laughing):It's always great to know you have fans.  
Kathy:What a funny character.  
He(turns around when hearing her voice): The great Kathy! (runs to her) Please honor me with your signature.  
Kathy(while signing):Will that be all.  
He:No of course not, I've also like to get a signature from the great Mia.(turns towards Mia)  
Mia(blushed):I've never signed before .. uhhh... let me see ... (signs) .. here.  
He(amazed) Thank you! Thank you!  
Anna(who is at some distance with Hannah and Barbera):He brings his own humour with him and doesn't even realize it.  
He(enchanted):Can it be? The great halarious Anna?  
(runs incredibly fast to her) Please honor me!  
Anna(smiling):Only if you ask Hannah and Barbera here to sign too.  
He:How could I not ask them to sign?  
Hannah and Barbera(confused):This is awkward.  
He:WoW, amazing , so many great performers in one room.  
(he proceeds and begins gathering autographs from all the performers execpt May who still is still irritated on her net wondering why he has not asked her for her autograph.

Just coming in the Training Hall

Sora(hears the noise): I wonder what all the commotion is about?

Training Hall

Layla(asks Sarah):Whats going on in here Sarah?  
Sarah:Ahhh Layla glad to see you (laughing), this guy came here and made a great spectacle asking everyones autograph adressing them wih "the great", but he hasn't asked May yet and she seems irritated.

He: Thank you great and amazing Rosetta Passel.  
Rosetta(intrigued by his behaviour):Your welcome.  
He then runs off to Leon who sees no reason not to sign.  
Leon:I'll sign only if you don't call me great Leon.  
He:Thank you , thank you very much unbelivingly amazing Leon.  
Leon(a bit annoyed):Let me rephrase that.  
He(apologizes) then moves off seeing and checking if he has all the signatures.  
May has waited enough, her patience ends and she yells.  
May(angry): So you come in here and ruin my concentration and don't even bother to take my autograph?  
He(realizing who he forgort):I'm sorry I don't know how I could have forgotten you.  
May:Theres no way you are getting my autograph now.  
He(feeling bad):Please! I didn't mean to.  
May:No unless you can perform that is (thinking that theres no way he can perform all of a sudden)  
He(runs towards the net where she is): Please I didn't mean to be ungreatful.  
He runs directly towards the net which is suspended some 10 meter off ground.But instead of running to the ladder that acceses the net he goes directly to May . He begins to run faster building up speed then stops by the net and jumps up which such force which only a top performer such as Sora or Layla could do.  
Sora and Layla imidiatly notice that this stranger is no ordinary turist or fan, rather he has some great acrobatic skill.  
Whilst in mid air he graps the edge of the net and propells himself even higher so that he can reach May.  
Everybody is surprised, he just stops in mid air.  
Sora:"He can do it, the Angels act, without a partner, spontaniously he stops in mid air feeling the force that he himself has provided from the edge of the net"  
Layla:"Amazing, he just out of nowhere performs the angels act, altough its rough, he sits crouched and is not focused on performing he did it with such majestry that it can be called the true angels act.I noted that his phisique was rather well build and excelent for a performer I couldn't have guessed that he is that good, he could rival me or Sora if he wanted to.  
How come he can do it, unless he did special training the other option is that he is an angel acustomed to flight.  
What am I thinking, he's not an angle but he bestowes the image of one.  
Amazing how one like him can appear.  
It's too unlikly to be coincidence, could he be the one to help us to an even greater stage?  
After a moment of silence he lands in front of May He(head down):Please,I may not be worthy of you but please don't reject your fan.  
May(dumbstruck): Oo... Ok.."he just performed part of the angles act and he's not worthy of me? he clearly doesn't know his talents, the stage could use one such as him"  
He(happy and content):Thank you(jumps off the net)  
Many gather around him in amazement.  
He(confused):What did I offend any of you?  
Everybody else start laughing or clapping.  
He is quite intrugued by the applause.  
Layla:Sora.  
Sora:Yes , he's good .  
Layla:Yes... I wonder where his limits are?  
Sora:Do you suggest we test him?  
Layla:Yes I think we should.  
Sora:Give him a small test then I shall test him.  
Layla:You want to give him a test too?  
Sora:Yes, I think i'm starting to understand what you are trying to say to me about opposing newcomers and making them bring out the best in them.  
Layla(smiles):You have grown up quite a bit Sora.  
Sora agrees Layla(looking around):Well then lets get going.  
She picks out pipe quite long, as long as Layla herself.  
Sora understands what Layla wants to do.

He(tring to break up the small crowd):Thank you, thank you , it was nothing really, I just did it instinctivly.  
Just as he finishes his sentence comes Layla from behind.  
Layla:Is that so?  
Layla uses the bar as a staff and strikes in a wide arc.  
Everybody around dodges while he jumps straight up before he gets a chance to look who it was.  
He once again jumps quite high. Layla quickly positions the bar vertically in order to create a pole for him to land on.  
Layla(shouting as if giving orders):Now land on this pole and maintain your position.  
He does it out of instinct and lands perfectly on the pole.  
Even tough the pole is not stationary at the bottom he can balance on it.  
He(now sees who it is and leans a bit forward):Layla Hamilton?  
Layla:Don't break position.  
He doesn't speak anymore and maintains a solid position.  
Layla(to everybody else):Please continue your training, don't mind him, I am testing him.Later Sora will continue his testing.  
Everybody is doing as told.  
He:"So she noticed, I didn't want it to be too obvious"  
Sora asks Layla back so they can discuss without him hearing.  
Sora:That was very straighforward of you ,thats not like you.  
Layla:I wanted to suprise him. Look at him.  
Sora:Yes unlike the first time I did balance training he balances without using his muscles, he just balances, he locks his position perfectly.  
Layla:Do you belive he is a performer?  
Sora:I'm not sure, he seems good enough but it doesn't look like that is what he was trained for.  
Layla:I agree.

2 Hours pass and he doesn't break into sweat.His breathing has slowed down so that he doesn't offset his balance.  
Leon joins the two.  
Leon:I see you think there is more to him then meets the eye.  
Sora:Yes he seems strangly calm and relaxed.  
Layla:Leon?  
Leon:Yes?  
Layla:Leon when you look at him do you see a performer in him?  
Leon:He has potential but I don't think this is what he was trained for.  
I've seen his postures and techniques before.  
I think I saw it in fighters. It became obvious when he sensed you without looking, but he doesn't seem the usual fighter.

Layla gets up and Sora follows her. They both go to him.  
He doesn't break position Layla:Why are you here?  
He doesn't speak just moves slightly to get his autograph book out and drops it into Sora's hands.  
Sora:You just came here for autographs?  
Layla:You can break position now.  
He:Thank you (smiling) it was getting pretty boring.  
Sora:May I ask you how you have become so good at acrobatics?  
He:It's rather simple. I've been trained for combat.  
Layla(turning to Leon who is sitting on a chair):You were right.(then back to him)So you have been trained for combat, who trained you?  
He:I've learned from battle, there is no better teacher.  
Layla(slightly annoyed)"He's not telling us everthing":Very well.We shall test you on that.(to Sarah):Sarah would you mind challenging him in combat?  
Sarah:Me? (considerning that nobody has ever dared to face her)  
"Him? Why not I haven't had a good fight in some time"  
Sarah(burning up with excitment):Of course, if he accepts that is.  
(back at him):Well do you?  
He:I accept your challenge.  
Sarah(visbly anxious runs to Kalos):Kalos! Kalos! give me the keys to the weapon props. Kalos:Here but remeber not the ones in the red closed those are the real ones.  
But she soon as she gets the keys runs off and fails to hear his warning.

He:So is that my second test?  
Layla:Yes it is.But do you know why I am testing you.  
He(smiling):I think that you want me to perform at the stage.  
Layla:Would you join us?  
He:I would under one condition.  
Layla:Which is?  
He:I want you and Sora to sign.(hands his book out to them)  
Layla(signing):Then consider yourself a honorary temorary member of the Kaleido Stage.  
(everybody starts to clap):Welcome!Congratulations!Glad to have you!  
He(visibly animated):Thank you, thank you , treat me well please.

In the Props-Room

Sarah(looking for the props):Where could those be?  
Not here...not here...not here...where have you put them Kalos? ...(notices a red closet) ... here?  
Is locked...Which key fits?...Ah! there we go!... here they were.  
She gets out her favorite double bladed staff and a huge twohanded sword.  
Sarah:Ahh... these will do nicely... huh? they are heavier then I remeber.  
Well lets not keep him waiting.  
She starts running back to the Training Hall.

Training Hall

Rosetta:What do you think of this new guy?  
Anna:I don't know he seems good but he has something misterious about him.  
Marion(visibly taken):I know isn't he great, reminds me of Leon, but he smiles more then him.(Jonathan agrees)  
Rosetta(concerned):I don't know , I don't want him to outshine Sora and Layla considering that they just barly have rejoined on stage.  
May:He's hiding something, that makes me nerveous, can we really trust him?  
Mia:I think it'll be alright, the only problem is that we have to change the whole script again.

Kathy goes to him who is sitting quitly waiting for Sarah to return.  
Sora and him talk random everyday things whilst Layla tries to figure out his intentiones.  
Kathy:Okey new guy, let me take a closer look at you.Now that you're going to appear on stage we'll have to rewrite everthing.  
He:I'm very sorry for the inconviniece but may I place a condition for me appearing on stage?  
Kathy(surprised):If we can follow it, what do you want?  
He:I would really like for my scene not to be the last.  
Kathy:That can be arrenged.

Shortly after that Sarah comes in.  
Sarah(screaming):Are you prepared, lets see if you truly are a warrior as you claim.  
She throws him the twohander and keeps the doublebladed staff.  
He pick up the sword, he strongly taps the swords as if to see if the sword was good.He sounds please but asks with caution He:Are you sure you want to fight with these weapons?  
Sarah:What? Of course.  
He:"I think she hasn't noticed that these are real weapons, but it would spoil the fight to tell her"  
He holds the sword in his right hand and enters a stance signaling that he is ready.  
Sarah(confused):Uh... sorry... I don't mean to criticize, but that is a two handed sword, you are supposed to wield it with both your hands.  
He(as if to mock her and provoke her):Since when does one have to worry for his oponents sake?  
Sarah(smiling, ready for battle):Indeed.

Now he launches a series of heavy attacks which visibly shake the ground around them.  
The sound of metal on metal of the two weapons meeting echoes in the hall.  
Everyone is following the intense battle.  
Layla(amazed):"He really is good, he has such grace when fighting, the atmosphere is tense and even tough Sarah is giving him a hard time, I can see that he is holding back"  
Sora:They are amazing, I've never seen a battle like this before.  
Sarah is getting visibly tired and he also is getting slightly out of breath.  
Sarah launches a final attack , but he jumps in last minute and lands behind her, he turns around and prepares to strike.  
Sarah(beaten):Go ahead, I accept defeat.  
He stalls.  
Sarah(upset):What are you doing? land a finishing blow!  
He:No, I can't.  
Why not.  
He raises the blade showing that its almoast as long as him.  
Sarah closes her eyes waiting to be hit.  
Suddenly the worker comes back screaming: The weapons are real!  
But its too late he brings the blade down violently but instead of Sarah inbeds the blade almoast fully in the wooden floor.  
Everybody realaxes. And he taps Sarah on the head.  
He:Consider that the final blow.  
Sarah(exahausted):That was the best fight I've had in a while.

Layla pauses after everything cools down then speaks.  
Layla:Now there's no doubt about it.You're not a usual acrobat, nor are you a usual fighter. But I don't know if you can go on stage.  
Sora:Rest a bit, then you shall be given your final test.  
He(exhausted):"So at last the final test, I should be carefull."

An hour passes.  
Ken brings him a towel and some water.  
Ken:You really were amazing against Sarah.  
He:Your part of the crew arn't you?  
Ken:Yes I am, why?  
He:I want you to sign to.  
Ken:Me?  
He:The crew also is part of the stage.  
Ken signs but then begins to talk serious.  
Ken:I see that your good and all, but we can't fully trust you until you reveal your inteniones, and mind this that should you put Sora and the others in danger you'll be leaving very soon.  
He(smiles friendly):You like her don't you?  
Ken(disturbed):Is it that obvious?  
He:She doesn't know it, does she?  
Ken:Well.  
He:Your going to make her happy one day , I can see, but it will be better for you to wait until she is beaten by the next star.  
Ken:How come?  
He:Your relationship could prevent her from performing fully on the stage, she could loose her shine because she would be worried that she could injure herself on stage and break your heart.  
Ken:I think that would be the best choice for both of us.  
He:And don't worry I won't harm her, she will perform with Layla not me.  
Ken(visibly calmer):That's good to know.  
He:Remember to keep a close eye on her.She needs a guardian like you to watch over her.  
Ken:Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

Sora (interupts them):Resting time is up lets get going.  
Ken(to Sora):Don't be too hard on him.  
Sora nods.

He:So what is the third test?  
Sora:It's rather simple you have to copy my movments, and then we'll try ad-libbing.  
We will both use the trambulines over there.  
He:"I should not underestimate them, after all she is a born acrobat whilst I am not."

They both start on the trambulines. A silence fills the room.  
Sora:Lets start easy, just try to sincornize your jumps with mine He:Like this?  
Sora:Very good, now do a simple flip.  
Sora:Good now that your familiar with the trambuline lets start.  
A hard test began, she began to ask more and more complex maneouvers. It was so quite only her voice shouted the various tricks.  
DOUBLE SIDE JUMP yes!  
ONE FOOT SPIN yes!  
JUMP TO EACHOTHERS TRAPEEZE WHILE SPINING yes!  
AGAIN BUT SPIN THIS TIME yes!  
and the maneouvers got trickier and trickier until she had no more to ask of him.  
Sora:Very good, now how about a little improvisng?  
He(thinks a bit): We both are next to a 12 meter high pole. Why not spin and jump up on them?  
Sora:Not a bad idea, but can you do it?  
He:Theres only one way to find out.  
They both began to spin ever faster, you could hardly make out how fast they were spining.  
Sora:3...2...1...JUMP!  
They both jumped and im mid air began slowing down their spin so that they could land perfectly on the bar.  
Altough Soras jump was higher and bolder, she seemed happy with his performance Sora:Not bad. Now what can you make of this situation? Make it more interesting.  
He(thinks looking at his surroundings): I have a nice idea, it's a bit dangereous tough.  
Sora(a bit nerveous):What is it?  
He:Get those two angled tranbulines at the base of the poles facing eachother, on your count we will jump down on them spinning and towards eachother, and join hands similar like in the mystical act.  
Kathy(gets up):Genius, that an amazing maneuver.(claps)if you can perform it it would be even greater.  
Sora:If we are not similary strong I could break your arm or you mine.  
He:I said it was dangereous.  
Layla:It's interesting.(to him) are you confident you can do it?  
He(ominous):I would not have accepted otherwise.  
Layla(to both):Please proceed.

They both started jumping on the pole spining faster whith each jump.  
The air began to tension with each jump, the anticipation is also becoming greater.  
Layla:"They seem very similar, this maneuver is similar to the great maneuver... the same feeling of fear overcomes the audience... I can't wait to perform again... I am still captivated by this stage"  
Their jumps are getting higher and higher, their almoast touching the roof.  
Sora:Last jump, now or never , sink or swim, fly or die.  
He just shakes his head and they jump the last time and spin faster then they before.  
You can hear someone saying to themselves 'Inhuman' 'Amazing' 'Unbeliveble'  
This time they begin descenting towards the angled trambuline.  
There touch down... a moment of complete silence as they tension up their bodies and the springs on the trambuline.  
In an instant both facing eachother jump towards eachother.  
The speed is amazing, their feet touch the ground once and they propell themselves one last time.  
Everybodys breath an heart stops, their bodies tentioned with excitment, and prepared to take the shock.  
They join hands and the ground shakes violently, doors fly open and some windows break due to the pressurewave, the sound is strangly familiar, it is similar to the legendary great maneuver, which echoes a few times in the large hall.  
They are locked in the same position, not wanting to be the first to collapse under exhaustion.  
The silence prolongs until they both simultanious give in and collapse.  
Sora face down with both hands supporting her begins to gasp for air, as does he, who similar to her face down supporting himself only with his left hand.  
Sora(raises his head, still breathing hard):I think you pass.  
He(raises his head also, a bit surprised):Really?  
Sora(smiling):It was a great stunt, what do you call it?  
He:It already has a name, it's called Equlibrium.  
After that everybody starts clapping, Layla sits frozen there with wide eyes, she wasn't fully prepared to see such a display, she regains her focus.  
Layla:A good performance, you'll make a good addition to the stage.  
Kathy:That was awsome,I got plenty of good ideas from that.  
Mia:Now, I'm sure we can make a new and even greater stage.  
Kalos:Then its all settled , I'll ask for Mr.Kennths approval and we'll start the new production.(then to everybody)Lets make it even greater this time!  
Everybody(cheering):Yes, sir!  
Ken get him and Sora some water and towels.  
He:One problem owner, I don't have where to stay currently.  
Kalos:Well since you'll be working with the performers it's only fair that you stay with them.But all rooms are occupied at this time.Hmm...where will you stay.  
Some girls begin to argue asking Kalos to put him in her room.  
Kalos:Calm down, calm down.  
Sarah(interupts):His right if he'll stay somewhere he'll stay with me so that we can fight a bit more.  
Kalos:Hmmm... we can solve this problem only in one way.(pointing at Sora).. He will stay in Sora's Room.  
Sora(surprised):With me, well if you say so.  
Kalos:Then its settled.  
The other girls and Sarah sigh in disapointment.  
He:Well then we should be going and rest.  
Ken(whispering in his ear):Watch what your doing there.  
He(smiling):Don't worry I only see the performer in her.  
Ken(relived):Phew! then its good and settled.  
Sora:What's good and settled?  
Ken(waving his hands):Nothing, nothing at all, go and change and escort your guest to the dorms.  
He (begins to laugh at his antics):Your pretty funny.  
Ken:Hurry up Sora.  
Sora:Right, I'll be back in a sec.

Sora rushes to the changing room, while Ken tries to wipe the blush of his face, while he keeps laughing fullyheartedly.

In the Changing Room

Sora starts changing and notices Fool is still there locked in just as she left him.  
Sora(curious):Haven't you escaped yet?  
Fool:You know even if I'm locked here this locker still has some good viewing holes.  
Sora feels a chill down her spine realizing Fool can see her, she chnges in the blink of an eye and pulls him out angrily.  
Sora(angry):You pervert, sometimes I would like to be unable to see you.  
Fool(escaping her grip):Is it my fault you've been chosen by the stage?  
Sora:Is it my fault the Spirit of the Stage is a pervert?  
Fool(unable to come up with anything accepts defeat):Point taken.  
Sora(mumbeling to herself): ... chosen by the stage.  
A thought crosses her head.  
Sora:Fool! I have someone I'd like you to meet.I want you to tell me what you think of him, he may be the next star.  
Fool(serious):How come? what has he done to become a star?  
Sora:Well for starters he performed part of the angels act spontaniously even tough it was rough, then even Layla approved him and he has temporarily joined the stage.  
Fool:That still doesn't mean that he can become the next star.  
Sora(trying to convince him): That can't be true I even performed a great stunt with him.  
Fool(not beeing convinced):What act could be so great?  
Sora:I think he called it Equilibrium.  
Fool(shocked, amazed, intrigued):Equilibrium? Really? Very little is known of that act.  
Sora:What is so special about this stunt?  
Fool:Well I think you have noticed that the act was similar to the legendary great maneuver.  
Sora:Yes.  
Fool:Well, its because out of Equilibrium the legendary great maneuver was born, it was the prelude to it.  
Sora:Well lets go for you and meet him.  
Fool:I hope she's pretty.  
Sora smiles cunningly.

Training Hall

He was still talking to Ken and the others,Layla was at the door discussing with Kalos how they could use his skill in the new stage.  
Layla:Even with this lucky turn of events we still don't have a solid plan.  
Kalos:We'll have to wait and see, I think he can really of use to us not just as a performer.  
Just then Sora with Fool enter.  
Layla scares for a moment.  
Sora:What is it?  
Layla points over her shoulder.  
Sora(surprized):WHAAAT! you can still se Fool?  
Layla:Well ... I can see his mask.  
Sora:His mask?  
Fool:Sora tell Layla that she can still see my mask because there is where all the memories that bind her to the stage is.  
Sora:I see.(to Layla)He sais that you can still see his mask because their still bind you to the stage.  
Layla(smiling):Interesting.Have you brought Fool to see if he was also chosen?  
Sora:Yes.  
Fool:He? (obviously annoyed) I thought he was going to be a cute girl and that you two would take a bath together.(indiferent)Well lets see this guy already...hmpf.  
Sora:Go wait outside I want to surprise him.  
Sora goes to him who was talking to Mia,Anna, Marion and Ken, who were obviously were curios of him, but they didn't manage to find out anything.  
This made Marion and Mia even more taken by him, they had always liked the mysterious type, like Leon but unlike Leon he was much more pleasent to talk to and carried the friendliest smile.  
Sora:Thats enough our guest is tired and needs to rest now, please try to release him, he really needs to rest.  
Mia and Marion(dissapointed):Awwww.  
He:Right then.  
They both exited ,but before they left the room Layla issued him a warning.  
Layla:It takes more then skill to become a performer, you also need to work together with the crew, remeber, your never alone on the stage.  
Secondly if you can't enertain the audience you are going to end your performance quicker then you would like.  
He(serious)(bows):I'll try my best and try not to dissapoint not only you, but the whole crew.  
Sora:"Amazing even after he gave such a good performance he doesn't have the superiority which you would expect by someone of his skill.  
Not only Layla, but the the whole crew he worries about. I'm sure he has to be a true star."

They both exit leaving Layla and Kalos to further discuss the new production.

Outside the Training Hall

Sora looked around trying to spot Fool which she ordered to wait here.  
Sora:"He never listens.  
They walk some distance he learning about Sora's past,about her parents who tragicly died, which ultimatly led to her joining the stage.  
He was very intrigued by her story "such a noble heart for someone her age" he thought.  
Walking a bit further Sora remembering her parents became sad again.  
He:Don't worry, I'm sure that they are very proud of you, I know that they are not gone and I know that for sure.  
Sora(intrigued):How come?  
He(trying to avoid a straight answer):I have my ways.  
Just then Fool appears in front of them.  
Sora is spooked by this sudden appearence.  
Sora(angry):I told you to wait outside.  
Fool:You also wanted it to be a surprise.  
Sora:Thats not the kind of surprise .  
He(interupts):A soul?  
Sora:You can see him?  
He:Yes I usually only see...(correcting) I mean yes I can.  
Fool:So you can see me, that means that you have been chosen by the stage.  
Sora:I knew it, I was sure you could see him.  
He:I'm sorry, but I don't think that I am chosen to be a star... I have my own reasons why I can see him.  
Sora:"What are those own reasons, could I have been mistaken all along, is one as talented and goodnatured like him not cut out to be a star?  
I was curious to find out but just looking at him I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it"  
They continue to walk then Fool remebers.  
Fool:Even if you claim your no star I can still read your future (summons his crystal ball) (is shocked) YOU! you are the one, balanced Pisces who is going to aid Segaterius and Leo to an even greater stage.  
He(surprised):That's a neat trick, can you guess my name too?  
Fool(intrigued by such an question):I ... uh ... I should ... but I can't.  
He(puts on a pleased smile): I thought so.  
Sora:"I was becoming more and more intrigued, he now is a member of the stage and I don't even know his name, but in a way I knew I shouldn't ask. Just like in the fable when someone calls his name he gets angry and rips himself in two, I thought it would spoil the situation so I didn't persist.  
He doesn't seem to disturbed by Fool tough, I bet he has seen something similar to this before, but what could it have been? I wondered "  
He(interupts her deep contemplation):I don't mean to disturb your meditation, but I think we have arrived to the dorms.  
Sora(snapping out of it):Huh? Oh yeah, right! second floor, this way.  
Fool(still unsure of their meeting):"Who can this stranger be? I think I have seen his kind before I became the Spirit of the Stage, but I don't remeber anything more. I know there is something I should keep in mind about him, but what? Nobody after seeing me refused to be a star. Maybe he's right and he is not a star, but then why is he here, could there be more to his arrival then meets the eye? He certainly has something inhuman about him, but I just can't grasp what.

Sora:Well here it is! Not the biggest in the world and not what you would call luxury, but its quite nice to live in.  
He:What a view and how pleasent this rooms is.  
Sora:I'm glad you like it ,you take my bed and I'll go and sleep over at Rosetta.  
He:Please, I don't want to be a burden, I'll sleep here on the couch and (throws him in a confortable position on the couch) Don't worry about me I'll be fine.  
Sora:Are you sure?  
He:I'm sure please don't let me break your routine.  
Sora:Well alright then,I'll be taking a shower now.  
Fool who was over the couch studying the guest suddenly snapped out of it.  
Fool:Sh-Sh-Sh-Shower.  
He graps Fool by his cape.  
Sora:Oh yes , I almoast forgot, where is Fool?  
She looks for Fool spots him lying on the couch eyes closed,one arm extended holding Fool by his cape.  
He:Don't worry about him, I'll keep him from peeping, he's a little perverted for a spirit.  
Fool(anxious,distressed):Please let me go I won't get another chance like this... Please, don't be cruel.  
Sora:Not just a little perverted...(she goes in the bath.  
Fool:Awww ... I missed my chance, why are you so mean.  
He:Now now , for someone who has the important duty of seeing that theese young girls make their dream reality, you should not beinfit from your duties.  
Rosetta (knocks):Sora?  
Sora:Please get that please, its probably Rosetta.  
He gets up still having a tight grip on Fool and answers the door.  
He opens the door.  
He(smiling friendly):Hello please come in.  
Rosetta( a bit surprised):"He is quite impressive looking , only now I noticed" Thank you, where is S.  
He(interupts):In the bath, I was just keeping an eye here on our little friend.  
(shows Fool to Rosetta)  
Fool(desperate):Rosetta, thank goodness, please get me out of here I just want to... ummm.  
Rosetta:You can see him?  
Fool(more desperate):Rosetta! Help! Rosetta! Help!  
He:Yes he's quite a unique character.  
Sora:Rosetta is that you? Could you come here for a bit?  
Rosetta:On my way (to him, pointing at Fool)Keep him busy.  
He:Will do.  
Rosetta goes and joins Sora in the bathrooms.

Fool:You know, under that nice friendly smile lies a heart of ice, I just wanted to go for some fresh air.  
He:Ah... well why didn't you say so.  
He goes outside closing the balcony door so that Fool has no means of entering.  
Fool(dissapointed):You really are cruel... Well as long as I'm here I want you to come clean about who or what you are.  
He(looks serious but keeps a friendly smile).

In the bathroom

Sora is nearly done just needs to dry her hair Sora:Its good you came I just can't seem to straighten my hair, could you do that for me.  
Rosetta(picks up the coume):Sure.  
Sora(looking to Rosetta in the mirror):You seem troubled, Rosetta.  
Rosetta(whilst straightening her hair):Sora, do you trust him?  
Sora:Yes, even tough we know little about him I can understand why he keeps his past a secret, maybe he doesn't want to remeber, but my gut tells me that he can be trusted.  
Rosetta:Are you sure I really can't trust him.  
Sora:Well... when we did that stunt today, I had to trust him or I could have been injured and he returned that trust.  
Fool told me that Equilibrium stunt was the prelude to the legendary great maneuver, and it really felt similar to it. I knew only if I could trust him I could do it.  
Rosetta:Well if you trust him, then I shall too, or try at least.  
Sora:By the way , have Kathy and Mia have come up with a good script for the maneuver.  
Rosetta:Yes ,they are full of ideas, but still can't grasp the finale, I think that this is a challenge ...

Meanwhile on the balcony

Fool:Well aren't you going to tell me who you are and what you want?  
He:I think you already know that.  
Fool:Well yes I know that you are the balanced Pisces who will spark a greater production, but I don't yet know why?  
He:Blame it on fate, you have to follow it, but you can explain it.  
Fool(a bit annoyed because he's not getting a straight answer yet again):Then tell me why you can see me.  
He(his face changes into a serious one):I will tell you but be only if you can accept my true nature.  
Fool:I shall try.  
He:First of do you know what you are?  
Fool:I am the Spirit of the Stage, a mystical fairy who once was human but now just has the mission to create a good show for all to enjoy.  
He:Thats pretty much right, but your not a fairy.  
Fool:I'm not?  
He:You are a soul, a spirit who has somehow managed to escape the realm of souls into the realm of the living.  
Do you remeber why you came back?  
Fool:Yes I think that I wanted to fufill the promise made to my only love to watch over the stage, and create mystical acts, which bring out the magic in this world.  
He:I see and do you remember how you managed to escape the spectral realm? where souls noramally are bound eternally until reborn you seem a strange exception.  
Fool:I think I remeber this realm, it was a twisted world, a shadow of this world but more bizzare.  
He:Yes that is the realm of the dead.  
Were you not pursued by someone?  
Fool:I have a vauge memory of a strange creature that I sensed wanted to consume me, I know that I was followed by it but my whish to watch over the stage was greater so I returned here.  
He:You really are something.What happened there would not happen in normal circumstances.  
Fool(incredibly curious and anxious):Please continue.  
He:That creature that wanted to consume you wanted only to release you back into the cycle of life, you would have been reborn again in human flesh, but your whish , your dream seems to have unbound you from that cycle.It is amazing that you a soul could escape the clutches of a wraith.  
Fool:So that was what happened...I understand now ,I once in my human life read about wraith as beeing higher forms of ghost destined to hunt the lost souls.  
He:Yes, that I think expains your current state.  
Fool:But tell me how do you know of such things?  
He(smiling):That is easy ... I myself am a wraith.  
Fool was scared he wanted to fly away or dissapear but couldn't , something kept him in place.  
Fool:"So thats what is so inhuman about him.I know understood why I was cautios with him , why he could see me, besides the chosen ones, wraiths can see the souls, because they feed on them"  
He:Don't worry I won't consume you, it is the path you chose.I wont harm you. Because you do not disturb me and my second obligation.  
Fool(slightly releaved):Another task?  
He:Yes, my role as wraith is just a branch, an extension of my true purpouse.  
Fool:Which is?  
He:I am here to maintain the balance in this world.  
Fool:The balance?  
He:Yes, the balance between good and evil , between the darkness and the ligh, between this realm of the living and the realm of the dead.  
That is why I also have the abilities of a wraith.  
Fool:You carry a great burden.  
He:Yes, but I carry it with joy.  
Fool:So you really are one of those mythical creatures, they choose to live in perfect balance then become the guardians of that principle.  
He:You seem well informed.  
Fool:If that is so that you should posess great elemental power and everything you do ensures that balance is maintained.This is not just illusions and tricks this really is magic!  
He:I wouldn't describe it as magic.  
Fool(barly containing his curiosity):Please show me your magic.  
He(raises his right hand a blue flame beginig to rise):This is the essence of the element which governs this realm, the element of matter itself.  
(the flame changes to a awkward green)  
This is the spectral element, the shadow of the material realm, its perfect opposite and necesary to maintain balance.  
(the flame changes to a dark purple color)  
This is the element of darkness, darkness which embraces, darkness which heals the troubled eyes and spirit, but which also decives and never reveals its true intentiones.  
(the flame changes to a bright yellow)  
This is the element of light, unlike darkness, it is straightforward, everything is certain under this element, those who embrace find themselves overcome and blind.  
(the flame changes to orange flame that resembles more with a real flame)  
The element of fire, warmth is found here but also conflict and rage, those who embrace it are overcome by its charm and strength.  
(the flame changes again into a aqua blue)  
The element of water tranquill and silent, a peacful element which soothes the troubled but which also robs of the sense of reality.  
(the flame changes into a grey-white)  
The element of air, awarness and mobility is asociated with this element but it can't maintain itself.  
(the flame changes o to a light green)  
The element of the earth, strong and bold element, it hardly changes making it a strong element but an unadaptable one.  
(the flame vanishes)(he lowers his hand)  
Fool is left struck he fits the pieces together matching them perfetly realizing what might he actually posesses but something puzzels him.  
Fool:But if you say is true and you are the guardian and holder of balance itself ,what is the axis of balance which maintains it?  
He:That is easy , the only thing that can grasp all the elements and control them and is controled by them.  
(he raises his hand again)  
(the color changes to a pure white which glows stronger then all of the other elements put together)  
... the pure elemet of the spirit, the soul itself.  
Fool now begins to grasp the principles in which the world is divide, how each play a role in existance itself , and how he is the representation , the avatar of balance itself.  
He:I'm sorry if I have troubled you too much with this knowledge.  
Fool:Amazing now it all fits together and it was obvious and everpresent, I and many other just don't grasp it, I can grasp it now, but I can't embrace it.  
He:Of course you can't , I have embraced it for all of us and many don't want to understand it. For every time one helps another, one betrays another, for everytime one is born one must die.  
Fool:A very pesimistic way of life.  
He:It is rather a realistic one.  
Fool:I think Sora should listen to you sometime.  
He:No, she should not ,she must not grasp my true nature or the act she is going to undertake will fail.  
Fool:You have an act planned for them?  
He:Yes this is one of the reasons I came here, only I know of an act greater the the legendary maneuver, the angels act, and the golden pheonix. By combining them a great act shall be performed who shall guide them out of the mist to create even greater shows from now on.  
This is a the next milestone, the next edge to jump off.  
Fool:Your not telling me the act of the creation , the birth of a real star, the supernova.  
He:Yes its a great and wonderfull act, the time is just ripe to do it, I can prelude it, giving them the best chances.  
Fool:This relies heavily on magic, you will need two pheonixes, which can leave their diffrences aside for a moment and become the same for long enough to truly create the wonder that is the supernova.  
He:I shall guide them, the time is perfect to attempt it, I know they can do it. I can trust you that you won't reveal it to them.  
Fool:Only when the time is ripe.  
He(smiling):I knew I could rely on you.

Meanwhile Sora and Rosetta get out of the bath.They are both ready to go to the dining hall.  
Sora:Are you coming?  
He:I was just enjoying the view, I'm coming.  
Rosetta:Fool are you alright, you look a bit pale and troubled.  
Fool:I'm fine.

Dining Room

They three arrive meeting up with Mia, Anna and May.  
Anna:At last you are here, Mia was going to fill us in on some of the roles and the script.  
Sora(sitting down):Really, I can't wait to practice a new act for once.  
Mia:I'm sorry but your act has not yet been decided.  
Sora(slightly dissapointed, but doesn't want Mia to notice):That's all right.  
May:What have you decided on?  
Mia:Well for starters Rosetta is going to put on a little diabolo show.  
Rosetta(outraged):What?  
Mia:Don't worry later on you will switch to a trapeeze act.  
May will play the part of the guide, who provokes the change.  
May(a bit annoyed):That's not necesarily the most challenging, but seeing as we have miss Layla here and our surprize guest performer I can see its hard to distribute the roles.  
Mia:I'm glad now then I still have to figure out where to put Anna and the comedy routine of the show and still plan Sora's and Layla's reunion on stage.(and pointing at him) Also I have to find a role for you, as you demand not to be part of the final act I have to place you in secondlast.  
He(surprised):Secondlast? Don't you think that's a bit to early.  
Mia:Kalos and Layla both agreed you should do it.Tommorow Mr.Kenneth is going to come and see you personally and then you'll know for sure.  
Sora and Anna(applaud):Congratulations, I'm sure you'll make it.  
He(slightly blushed and extremly surprised):Th-th-thank you, I'll try my best.

Fool who was behind them listening in to the conversation noted.  
Fool:"What an actor, as if he didn't forsee this all, better still he may have orchastred it from the begining."

He:So Mia any ideas on the final act.  
Mia:Here I still am unsure.  
He:If you wouldn't mind if you would allow it I would like to present you an idea tomorow and you and Kathy decide if you can use it.  
Mia:That's odd Kathy told me in case you have suggestions I should persuade you to present them, she must have faith in your creativity.  
He:Then it's settled, after I pass Mr.Kenneths audition I'll drop by the two of you.  
Dinner progressed as usual random friendly chat, Anna trying to make jokes, May still complaining to the chef about the food. Of course then she proceeded and insisted she maked her own food.  
While she was at it she decided to give him some too to see how tough he was.He ate all of it with no problem, nobody ever did that, he even complimented May's cooking.May was quite dumbstruck, nobody had ever complimented her cooking before.  
Then all headed for their rooms , Rosetta joining him and Sora for some late night indoor training in her room.Rosetta always trained better when she had Sora to look to for support so it was like their little evening ritual.

Sora's Room

Training started, he threw himself back on the couch eyes closed, but not asleep.  
Sora and Rosetta went about training.

Some time passed, but training was interupted due to a powershortage.  
He who had fallen into deepsleep had been crudly awakened by the two girls screams and fell face first out of the couch.  
He(rubbing his face):What happened?  
Rosetta:The lights went out.  
Sora:Don't be scared Rosetta you can let go of me now.  
Rosetta:I'm over here Sora.  
Sora(disturbed):Then who is ? ... (screaming) FOOOOOOL! How dare you, you pervert of a spirit! (grabs him) If I could see my way to the toilet I would flush you right now!  
Fool:Hey! I was scared too you know,what about me?  
He(interupting):Let's try and go to Sarah and see what the problem is.

The problem was quickly fixed, everything returned to normal, except for Mia who lost all her progress on the script.

The next day Mr.Kenneth arrived and waited for him to come into Kaloses office.  
In the Bosses Office

Mr.Kenneth:So you say that he can help us out this time.  
Kalos:Yes, I belive he can, he has talent that comes close to Layla and Sora and Mia told me that after this meeting he would like to present Kathy an idea for the last act.  
Mr.Kenneth:So you are saying that he can outperform our two stars?  
Kalos:I think he could but I think he doesn't want to.  
Mr.Kenneth:Intresting.  
(knock at the door)  
Kalos:Come in.  
He:Good day, you wanted to see me?  
Kalos:Yes, this is our main sponsor Mr.Kenneth who would like to meet you.  
He:Good day Sir (extends hand.  
Mr.Kenneth(doesn't extend hand, raises his cane at him):Sit down boy.  
He(sits)  
Mr.Kenneth:Kalos and Layla both praised you, placing their faith that you can help create a greater stage, how do you carry this burden?  
He:I carry it well, I am convinced that together with the rest of the crew we can do it.  
Mr.Kenneth:You're quite confident.  
(silence passes down)  
Mr.Kenneth:Kalos told me that you have great skill and that you could surpass Layla and Sora, but you requested not to lead the final act.  
He:I think that it would break the harmony of the crew.  
Mr.Kenneth:You belive that?  
He:The best performes don't always make the best show.  
Mr.Kenneth(surprised):Your quite wise for your age... very well you have my permission.  
He:I thank you and will tell you something about the act I have planed.  
Mr.Kenneth:I always enjoy beeing surprised.  
He(sitting up going out the door):I can tell you olny one thing, it will be performed only once. It will unite the charm of the Legendary Maneuver, the grace of the Golden Pheonix and the beauty of the Angel's Act.  
Mr.Kenneth:That's quite a promise.(then remeber) I almoast forgot, what is your name.  
He closes the door behing him pretending not to have heard the question.  
Mr.Kenneth looks at Kalos confused.  
Kalos:Not even I know his name.

He makes his way to Kathy and Mia who are trying to come up with the last couple of acts.  
In Mia's Room

Kathy:Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! that can't be right!  
Mia argues with her, but she is exhausted after having spent all night restoring the script she had lost due to the power failure.  
Mia(sleepy,yawning):I'm sorry Kathy, but you haven't come up with anything better either (knock at the door)  
Mia:Come in(yawn)That must be our mystery guest, he wants to propose a idea.  
Kathy:Told you he would come trough.  
He(opening the door):Am I disturbing?  
Kathy:Come in! Come in!  
He sits down and joins them.  
He:Sooo.. what have you come up with so far.  
Mia(waving her hand):We have made most of the roles, and most of the script but we couldn't (THUD! Mia's head slams on the table from exhaustion)  
Kathy(slightly amuzed):... we haven't come up with the last two act. You are to participate in the secondlast act the "creation of the realm" scene whilst Layla and Sora will be performing together in the "igniting the realm" scene.  
He:I see.  
Kathy:Mia said you had an idea you wanted to present to us.  
He:Yes I had an idea, If in this scene I create the universe as I wish it then I think we should use this idea.  
He walks over to the computer and begins plotting.  
He:This is what I had in mind.  
Kathy(taps Mia):Mia wake up.  
Mia wakes up.  
Mia:Right, please proceed.  
He:My ideea was that since the rest of the cast is divided into two factions why not make the factions into good versus evil, light versus darkness.  
Mia:Yes we wanted to make the factions opposite.  
Kathy:Then what?  
He(running the simulation):Well I though we could make two big props on light and one darkness that should set the ambience with strong lighting creating two rays one yellow for light one dark purple for darkness, the radius of the beam should be quite big as to completly surround the prop.  
Mia starts to wake up and listen carefully.  
He:As my role is to decide wether I create the universe based on good or evil I must choose between the two.  
I to the begining beeing a good character choose the light and try to embrace it. Special effects should be added in order to create a dramatic transformation scene.The costume department should create me a pair of pure white wings which are to represent the light. Then I start an trapeeze routine to see whether I can create such a universe based on the light.  
But here comes the drama I can not use the light to lift me and create a realm based on it so I fall.  
Mia(fully aroused):Are you crazy, you'll injure yourself from that height.  
He:Don't worry I have already praticed that.  
Kathy(intrigued):Continue.  
He:I rip the wings of seeing how they have caused my fall.Then seeing as I can not create a universe like this I am left with no choice, but to create a universe based on darkness.This time the transformation should also be accompanied by a pair of demonic wings.  
Once again I try to rise using my newly aquired wings and commence the creation, retrying the trapeeze routine, but.  
Kathy:You still can't fly with them so you fall again.  
He:Yes.  
Mia:This is crazy, you could get killed!  
He:I told you not to worry, combat hardens your body to resist such impacts, I'll be fine.  
Kathy:Then what?  
He:I rips these wings in agony.Then the idea I had was to tilt the two props crossing the rays of light and darkness, thus creating a pure white.  
Mia:I see the intersecting rays create the shape of the ace of diamonds.  
He:This pure light is the essence of balance which I choose to create the universe after, choosing both light and dark, accepting good and evil.  
I then jump trough the intersection of the two and here it becomes tricky, I have to quickly sprout a new set of wings.  
Kathy:That will be tricky to solve.  
Mia:How will those wings look like.  
He:Well I was thinking as to a pair similar to the angelic white wings but only these should be black.  
Mia:Very impressive.  
Kathy:That is very interesting and easy to integrate into the story.  
Mia:But what about the last act.  
He(turning around to face the computer):I also have an idea for that, just let me create it in the simulator.(starts plotting)

Kathy(whispering to Mia's ear):Don't you think it kinda weird that this excelent acrobat just appears in the middle of a crisis with good ideas too.  
Mia(whispering back):I think our luck might be changing.  
He:I think you should be blaming it on fate.  
Mia and Kathy are struck seeing how easily he had heard them.  
Minutes later he finishes.  
He:Well this is what I thought, the greatest act of this stage were, the legendary maneuver, the angel's act and the golden pheonix.  
Kathy:Right.  
He:My idea was we should combine them.  
Mia(amazed):What? How?  
He:There is an old legend which says that when two identical pheonixes meet they give birth to a star.  
(showing them an animation)  
Here shown when a star creates, stardust starts spinning at a central point getting hotter and hotter, final one can dustinguish two main strands of stardus getting closer and closer until igniting and creating a star.  
I thought that Layla and Sora could be these two strands , the two pheonixes.  
For this to work tough they have to find eachother and for a short moment become perfectly alike.  
Mia:And how will they do that?  
He:Well, i was thinking that they could both start out as two pheonixes who are unaware of eachothers existence which also could not see eachother, so this means that the first part will have to performed by them blindfolded.  
Kathy:That's crazy.  
He:I'm sure they can do it, because they both practiced the angels act, we will use the Angels trapeeze.Because it is suspended of one point and tilts very easily they will be able to sense eachothers movement.  
How ever the angels trapeeze will have to be modified to have more trapeezes and at more varied heights.  
It will combine the everything they have learned on the great maneuvers.  
Kathy:Then what happens?  
He:I was thinking that they could end the first part by ...

The discussion lasted a few more hours, leaving Kathy and Mia full of ideas.Later that day they both returned to the bosses office, Sora and Layla and also him waiting.

The Bosses Office

Kathy:It's done!  
Mia:We really think this will be the even greater stage we have been looking for.  
(both hand out some copies, he who also got a copy, was sitting opposite of Layla and Sora on the other couch.  
Kathy and Mia anxiously waited for them to finish reading)  
(after some time)  
He:That was exactly what I had in mind.  
Kalos:I have to admit that it is pretty interesting.  
Sora:Miss Layla ,do you think we can become the two pheonixes in this scene?  
Layla:This is really going to be tricky, not only will we have to train our bodies ,but also our minds.  
He:It shouldn't be a problem, I heard the two of you praticed to become similar for Arabian Nights.  
Layla:Yes,but we dropped that training for a more natural uncalculated scene.  
He:I'm not asking you to become the same, but rather for a moment when it is required, you will get the hang of it when you'll practice blindfolded.  
I'm sure that there is no better time to create this act then now.  
Sora:We will do our best.  
Kalos:Then it's settled then, lets go an announce the new play.

In the Announcment Room

Everybody is excited, after some time everybody is keen to finally start practicing something new.  
Kalos:Quite please, Kaliedo Stage has decided on its next production.  
It is entitled Kaleido Stage:The Birth of a Star also known as Supernova.  
Layla and Sora will be costaring, also we have (pointing) him prelude their act.The rest of you will be split into two factions.Leon will be the leader of the darkness faction whilst May will be leader of the light faction.  
May(dumbstruck):"What made them choose me for that role, I thought I already had my role"  
Everybody was curious to see wheter May could play such a positive character.  
Mia progressed with the introduction.  
Mia:If some of you studied astronomy you would know that a supernova.  
Everything continued leaving everybody anxious to star work.

At the stage

He was searching for Jan in order to show him what should be modified on the angle's trapeeze.  
He is aided by workers who finally lead him to Jan.  
He:You must be Jan.  
Jan:Yes,have you brought the blueprints?  
He:Yes I've plotted it out it should be perfect, but try to make it adjustable just in case.  
Other worker(shouting):Hey Jan, Mike called in sick, so we have too find a replacement.  
Jan(shouting back):Understood.(to himself)This is going to put us off timewise.  
He:What do you need, If I could help I will.  
Jan:Have you ever worked in metal?  
He:I've worked in a forge.  
Jan:Good enough(takes of his yellow protectionhelemt and puts it on his head)Then welcome to the team.

Everybody was surprised seeing him work alongside them and got pretty motivated. Work proceeded at a fast rate.  
The Trapeezes were finished in one day meaning that practice could start tomorrow.  
Arriving exhausted from all the discussion and manual labour he arrived at Sora's room and collapsed on her bed.

Sora's Room

He(before falling a sleep):"I haven't fed in days, I'll soon be depleated If I don't feed.Fool is an option but he has his role.I think it is time too venture into this worlds spectral realm"  
With those last worlds he projected himself out of his body and into the realm of souls, leaving behind only a living shell.

Sora seeing him, brings him a blanket and covers him.  
Fool hovering over him.  
Fool:He seems so tranquile, so peaceful, if he wasn't breathing I would assume he was dead.  
Sora:That's a really scary thing to say. Please don't wake him up.  
Fool:I don't think I could.

Outside the dorms(spectral realm)  
He:"Everything felt the same here. Though the lack of souls and wraiths made it somewhat sterile and quite. It must be natural, who could have died here? "

Walking towards the city he stops by the bridge to the kaleido stage.  
He:"I felt a distinct aura coming from the stage. Someone has been there for quite some time. As is my role I decide ,that I shall release the tormented spirit from its prison."

Inside the stage

He:"On the outside it looked just as it looks in the normal realm, but on the inside it was horribly twisted as is this realms trait. The deranged spirit was standing in the middle of the stage looking at the trampolines"  
She was speaking to herself, unaware that there was someone behind her.  
Spirit:What the stage has become, more and more trapeeze act, they do not understand that for a great stage the trambuline is needed. If I would still be there I would have completed the stage. But alas it was fated not to. I'm sure she must hate me for what I did to her.  
He:Who is she?  
The spirit is startled turns around.  
Spirit:Wh-wh-who are you? have you come to make my torment worse.  
He:It can't get any worse then this, tell me how long do you think that you have been here.  
Spirit:I don't know, I see only the stage changing, I watch and wait.  
He:And what are you awaiting for?  
Spirit:To be released.  
He:Then I am your saviour.  
Spirit:You, you out of all people, you look like a normal person, how could you release me.You can not, only God can, he banished me here.  
He:Not god bound you here, I can release you.  
Spirit:Why could I trust you, how can I know that you are here to make my punishment worse.  
He:It is not punishment and it can't get any worse.(extends his hand)Give me you hand I shall release you.  
The spirit extends her hand cautiously but he can't grasp her hand.  
He just keeps his hand extended. Slowly he begins drawing his essence to him consuming her. She closes her eyes. When ever he devoured a spirit his mind and the mind of the spirit were bound for that time.  
She can momentarily see into his mind discovering memories of the stage.  
Suddenly she pulls her hand Spirit(shocked):Marion!  
She quickly rises to get out of his reach.  
Spirit:I remeber now I vowed to wait for her, for Marion so that I could be together with her again.  
He a bit confused makes sense of what she has seen in her spirit.  
He(not looking at her):Cynthia.  
Spirit:I remeber, that was my name back then.  
He(still not looking at her):So you are Cynthia Benign, the great trampoline artist who died a while ago.  
Cynthia:Yes ,it is I who wait for Marion to come to me once again.  
He(looking at her):So you will just wait here and see, you will not keep you sanity for long in this realm, how long do you think has passed already.  
Cynthia:I told you I don't know, I will wait.  
He:Six years have passed.  
Cynthia(frightened):Just six years, it has felt like an eternety.  
He:Your perception of time is the first thing you loose, then your memories, finally your sanity.  
Cynthia(starts silently laughing):You say that as if it was you.  
He:I know out of all people how you feel.  
Cynthia(with a loud scream):Silence! ... you are here to devour my soul and rob me of my daughter.  
He:I will devour your soul I admit, it is my role, but this is the only way you can be released.  
Cynthia(angry):Quite! you tell me only lies, I will see my daughter again, you shall not part us!  
He(sickened by how deranged she has become):Do you really think you have not already been parted?  
Cynthia(blinded by rage):Silence! Silence!  
He:And why do you think she will come here? By the time she arrives here you will be so deranged that you yourself will try to devour her soul.  
Cynthia:Stop! You know nothing I shall She screams reflecting the pain of this new information.  
He:"She is more deranged then I originally expected, her goal of seeing her daughter again is what must have kept her partially sane, but now she has completly slipped into madness"  
She hands start to shake uncontrolably changing into a pair of claws,she lunges at him surprising him and knocking him back.  
He:So this is how you want it to end, I will not let this realm consume you.  
He goes onto the stage ready to confront her, he summons the principle of spirit in his right hand.  
The deranged soul is temporarily frightened by the pure light emanating form his hand.  
He:"I have to be carefull, I don't want to devour her . . . yet"(to her)I shall render your soul pure with my own.  
The light from his hand extends and takes the shape of a blade.  
The now deranged spirit despite beeing inferior to him still attacks.  
She strikes fast and accurate leaving him only to dodge.He strikes at her and barly misses, she yells out in pain.  
He:"I see her spirit as deranged as it is still is weak, I can not strike at her, it will surly shatter her fragile soul"  
She keeps strinking at him inflicting more and more damage on his body.  
He maintains a vulnerable posture waiting for her to let her guard down.  
The pain he has felt time and time again, but after so many battles he is able to reject it.  
She just keeps striking at him. One would expect her to get tired, but spirit are restless which never suffer from fatigue. He hasn't fought like this before, unlike the other times where he attacked, consuming their souls, showing them the only mercy this realm has to offer.  
He falls down, having sustained multiple injuries, almoast collapsed.  
She sees her chance and prepares to deal him a finishing blow, she begins a rapid charge concentrating all her might into one last blow.  
He doesn't even move, she is certain to wipe him put completly.  
But just as she tries to strike he grabs her hand.  
He:Now you shall see.  
She struggles to escape his grip but he has a frim hold on her.  
Again as before her she feels as her soul is beeing slowly devoured.  
Cynthia:I am sorry I was blind, I didn't mean to.  
He:There is no way for you to see Marion again but I can show you what happened in the last six years, but it will most certainly destroy you.  
Cynthia:I ... I .  
He:If you remain here you will fall to the derangement of this realm again, but if I consume your soul I will redeem it and allow you back into the wheel of life, free to live again.  
Cynthia:I ... I ... Accept!  
With that final word she was completly devoured she only existed trough him, in his mind.  
The surroundings had changed for her, she was surrounded by a white mist that seemed endless.She was scared, thinking that she fell into a trap, thinking that she once again will loose her sanity she slumped and tears began to flow.  
Just as she thought all was lost that familiar voice she heard form behind.  
He(calm and friendly):Don't cry, you are alright, you have escaped the terrible realm.  
She turns around he puts both hands together displaying a perferct sphere of pure light.  
Cynthia:Is that?  
He:Yes that is you, to your purest form.  
Now let me show you the things that had happened in the last years after your death.  
Cynthia:Please do.  
Images start to appear out of the mist,so colorful, so alive ,she almoast felt as if she was living them there.  
Cynthia:That's Marion at my funeral.My poor daughter had witness her mother leaving her.  
He:But she never forgot you, despite you beeing locked into the spirit realm, you still exist in her heart and mind.  
Another image appears.  
He:Here she finally accepted that you were gone, and decided to give up on her dream of becoming a star like you.  
Cynthia:No! What have I done.  
He:Things remained until this young girl rescued her and restored her dream.  
An image of Sora starts materielizing, how Sora and Marion together where preforming at the kids stage.  
Cynthia:Amazing, she is performing.  
He:Yes, after Jan shared with her what you had dreamed for her she accepted it, because it was also her dream.  
Cynthia:Jan, you did the right thing.  
He:After her debut on the kids stage Marion has enlisted and has been aprooved by the Kaleido Stage, she has been performing in all major plays since then, all because this young girl with her ambitions showed her that dreams should be fought for.  
Cynthia now cryed tears of joy.  
Cynthia:Thank you, thank you so much for showing her.I can accept now the fact that I can no longer protect Marion, but I see she doesn't need protection anymore.  
He:Are you ready now?  
Cynthia(wiping the tears):Yes, I release my soul into your hands.  
But before that please tell me why have you done this?  
He:Because it is my fate.  
He now focuses on the sphere which was all that was left of her soul and with one hand shatters it leaving the Cynthia in front of him to slowly fade.  
Before completly disappearing Cynthia:Please thank that young girl for what she has done, finally my life has come full circle and I am ready to start a new life, no worries, no regrets.  
She completly fades.  
Back at the stage he reocovered. After devouring her soul all the wounds healed up and he made his way back to Sora's room.

Sora's Room

He projects himself back into his body.  
Sora was spooked because he flinched as if he has just suffered an impact.  
Sora(scared):What was that?  
Fool:Interesting.  
He waking up Sora(concerned):Are you alright?  
He(smiling content):Yes now I am.  
Sora(relived):I'm glad. Well then I'm off to bed.  
He:Good night .. oh and ...Thank you.  
Sora(confused):For what?  
He:I promised someone I would thank him for beeing there for someone.  
Sora(smiling, but still confused):Your welcome.

Sora goes to bed leaving him refreshed after having fed.  
Fool:You don't fool me!  
He(as if to mock):How come?  
Fool:Because I am the Fool.  
He:You got a point and join me on the balcony.

On the balcony

He tells Fool what happened.  
Fool:Cynthia?  
He:Have you known her.  
Fool:Yes she was a trampoline artist, but she couldn't see me so I couldn't warn her about going on stage.  
He:So she wasn't destined to be a star.  
Fool:Because she had a family she deeply loved she could not fully perform, she was a top performer tough, up until today no one has attained her skill on the trampoline.  
He:I see.  
Fool:So you released her from her torment.  
He:She did the same as you, she refused to be released.  
Fool:Is that the fate of all spirit who reject the Wheel of Life?  
He:Yes, all are bound to it(then realizing why Fool asked) If you are concerned about yourself, don't worry I won't devour you and I can assure you that I'm the only wraith you will see in this world.You are bound by fate and even I can not unbind you.  
That of course brings up the question how long you are going to prolong this ... you have orchestrated many great maneuvers.  
Fool:As long there is a stage and there are performers I will watch over them, even if it never ends.  
He:Nothing lasts that long.  
Both remain still for some time before Fool asks.  
Fool:Tomorrow practice starts, I know that you have planned the act, but I have never seen it myself, I only know it as a myth.  
What are you going to create.  
He(raises his hand and points at the sky)  
Fool(amazed):I see.

The next day everybody is busy practicing, he too put on a show on Kaloses request, a trapeeze act. Kalos always wanted to see if he could entertain the audience and he did. Everybody including Kalos sensed the glory of the stage coming from him, whilst swinging.He looked as if truly was flying.  
Kalos was pleased by his performance and ordered him to start practice for his act after he gets started with Sora and Layla.  
The two of them were anxiously sitting, waiting for him to start their special training.  
He and Ken brought over a see-saw.  
Layla:Is this a joke?  
Sora:What do you want us to do.  
He:This is the first stage of your training.If both of you could step on one end of the see-saw.  
The see-saw began rocking and it gained balance shortly.  
He(pleased):Good, both of you weigh almoast the same.  
Layla:We do? Last time when we trained Sora was lighter then me.  
Sora:Yes, but I am much taller now, and have gained weight because of the training.  
Layla:"I never noticed until now, Sora has grown quite a bit. When we trained for the great maneuver she was still sixteen ,she has grown much in the last year and a half"  
He:Can we proceed.You two from now on will have to eat the same amounts train the same amount as not to create a too large weightdiffrence.For the legendary maneuver you were still heavier then Sora, but for this act you have to be very similar not only in weight.  
Layla:What must we do first.  
He:For starters I wan't both of you to jump and land at exactly the same time. Be careful tough, the see-saw is very easily tipped.  
For the maneuver I have planned you will have to for a moment become the same.  
Sora:We have tried that before in the Arabian Nights, but it didn't work.  
Layla:It would have been a dull show.  
He:Don't worry the act will be exciting enough, but you will need to learn to syncronize your breathing and your jumps, bacuase if one reacts and the other does not expect it, she will fall.  
Layla:Then lets start.  
Sora:Yes.

They started practicing, the first attempts were very the worst, either Sora or Layla landed to soon, completly ruining the others jump.  
Soon tough they could jump and land succesfully, but the sensitive see-saw was a very accurate scale and even a blink of delay tipped it.  
They proceeded the rest of the day, not coming to any acceptable result.  
Hours after that he interrupted.  
He:Thats enough for today.  
Sora:Wait! We can't do it properly yet.  
He:Don't worry you have done excellent for today. Now you should rest for today, watch out how much you are training and how much you are eating.  
They both stopped there walking together to the changing room.  
Both seem dissapointed that they could not get any visible result. Not a word was spoken between them.  
Kalos sensed that both were troubled, but decided not to intervene.  
After the two left.  
Kalos:I have left it in your hands to perfect it and now they have lost their confidence.  
He:Yes everything is progressing well.  
Kalos(startled):You call this progress.  
He:For this act they both have to loose trust in eachother and regain it stronger then before.  
Kalos:Or you it will break them appart completly.  
He:I have faith in them.

Kalos:Well its your turn, the trapeezes have been set as they are going to be on stage.  
He:Good.  
He started intesivly training and swinging trying to create a impredicteble routine then surprise the audience when he misses the trapeeze and fall to ground.He insisted that the safetynets should be removed, making the performance exciting and dangerous and the fall even more spectacular.  
When first he failed to grab the bar and started falling everyone screamed, fearing he would plummet to his death. On impact everybody turned away thinking it was over. Then many rushed to his aid, but he rose his hand signaling them that he is alright.  
The pain could be read from his face with the casual tear.  
That was exactly what he was trying to accomplish, the drama of failure.  
He usually masked the pain, but now he didn't hold back.  
Rising again he tryed to do it again, everybody was baffled seeing how he could still be performing after such an impact.  
It was painfull to watch as time and time again he crashed.  
Even Leon sensed the pain he was transmitting. It reminded him of the time he was training with Sophie until they collapsed.  
Night came and Kalos decided to end it here.  
Kalos:That enough for today.  
Leon:I think that you are ready to perform your act.  
He:I think it is acceptable.  
Kalos:You should spare your body of that pain until the final preparations.  
He:I agree, but I will perform it once a day.

After training ended Leon noticed something that at first seemed obvious but nobody seemed disturbed. He after so many falls had no injury, no bruisis, not cuts, nothing he did not sustain any damage.  
Leon decided not to adress him on the matter.

He returned to Sora's Room

Sora's Room

He didn't find her and assumed she must have gone to bed.  
Fool confirmed that to him, so he didn't want to disturb her sleep.  
But she couldn't sleep.  
Sora:"How can it be possible, I and Layla have not mastered an act?  
We always trained perfectly together. Is it me? I always pulled Layla back in the past, but I have attained her level now so how come we still fail.  
Could it be? That this time it is Layla who is struggeling?"

Over at Layla's Mansion she too was contemplating over what happened.  
Layla's Mansion Layla who also tried to get rest.  
Layla:"What has happened? Is she not the same Sora? Am I not the same Layla? We worked together perfectly before, what is diffrent this time?  
I thought Sora had become as strong and good as me? Could it be that she is still not good enough?"

Both fell troubled asleep.

The next day he quicky practiced his routine and continued training Layla and Sora.  
He noticed that they didn't exchange a word, their trust has been broken, altough not shattered completly.  
Everything went well.  
Practice started and they became closer to mainaining balance, but still couldn't. He also had them weighed and recalibrated the see-saw in order that they could not blame it for their problem.  
Hours later practice ended with both still not having mastered it.  
Again after they left Kalos asked him.  
Kalos:Are you certain this is the way to proceed.  
He:It is the only way. Now that their trust has been weakened, they will surly start to blame themself and loose their confidence.  
Kalos:This act seems to have not only phisical, but also mental training.

Sora's Room

Sora:We still couldn't do it? Could it be that it still is me after all? Am I still the burden that Layla has to carry? I don't know what to do anymore.  
How can I perform like this?

Layla's Mansion

Layla:What is the problem? Why can't I do it? Is is me after all? I am now holdong back Sora? I have become the burden?

That night they almoast couldn't sleep, both unable to grasp what was wrong.

The next day both started training visibly troubled, their syncronisation worse then before.  
He noticed it and knew that soon he would have to act, but still waited.  
Layla:"Why can't I trust her anymore"  
Sora:"What has happened to us? I don't see the Layla I can trust anymore"  
Layla:"But I can't seem to trust myself lately"  
Sora:"I have lost all my confidence in her, but also in myslelf"  
Layla and Sora were both stunned by the same thought Layla&Sora(sharing the same thought):"Can it be that she doesn't trust me anymore too"  
At that time they both landed perfectly, not disturbing the balance.  
But they both fell out of confusion.  
He:"Now is the time"(yelling to them appearing displeased)  
So is that it? Both of you have lost confidence in eachother. Is that how you peformed the legendary maneuver? And not only in eachother , but also in yourself? Is that how you performed the Golden Pheonix?  
(smiling seeing it played out how he had planed) You two really are alike.  
Sora and Layla both watched him amazed. They realized that he had orchestrated everything, they despite their diffrences had been having the same troubles, they now understood the training.  
He:Practice is dismissed for you two, take some time of and discuss what has happened lately. Tomorrow I expect you both to perform flawlessly.  
Both got up and went to changing room. There they confessed what they had been trough in the last days.They apologiezed for their lack of trust and reastablished their bond, which now was stronger then ever.  
They now understood that for this act they had to trust both themselves but also eachother. They went out and whilst walking along the beach talked about everything that crossed their minds, about all of their past, about how they have felt, about how they feel now.  
After their long talk they still were at the seaside, but it has already become night.  
The full moon rose and was the only thing lighting their faces.They could only partially see their faces, but they could both see the tears in eachothers eyes.Before parting they embraced as two siters would, now they knew that they would always have eachother and that they could trust oneanother.  
That night they could barly sleep because they were to happy and anxious to start tomorrow.  
The following day they performed flawlessly, executing more elaborate maneuvers while still jumping and landing at the same time.  
He:"They are ready".

Later that day they were invited to the stage.

All the way, over to the stage they were talking, telling eachother what they had forgotten yesterday.  
Altough Sora usually talked like that, it was rare to see Layla like that.  
But as soon as they arrived she became serious again. Sora now understood why she acted like she did and was not nervous around her as she usually was. Now that she understood her she saw her strength and weaknesses, she now considered her an equal.

He:Thank you for coming, we shall be training here (to Jan) Please lower the trapeeze.  
Sora and Layla both recognized it to be the Angels Act trapeeze, but it was heavily modified. It harboured many more trapeezes and also flexible ones. They were curios what it was that they would be doing.  
Layla:This looks.  
Sora(completing the tought):Interesting.  
They were looking at eachother confident that they would master it.  
He:Unlike the angelsact this time it will be a much more unstable.  
You both will perform the act at the same time, but you will do it blindfolded.  
Mia who was also there with Cathy objected.  
Mia:You never told us that.  
He:Don't worry.  
Mia:The can't perform blindfolded ands still perform freely.  
He:They will. because it is so sensitive, they will have to sense eachothers movement trough the whole trapeeze.  
They will also need to anticipate eachother movements.  
Cathy:He's right, if they don't do it blindfolded, the audience will not see them as the blind pheonixes we have plotted.  
He:You need to practice hard, for you will not have saftynet.  
Mia:What? Why?  
Kalos:We can't set the net up,because he's act will need open ground on which to fall, it would take too long to set it up.  
He:But if they have faith in eachother they sould be able to perform and ad-lib effortlessly.  
Sora:Don't worry Mia it will be alright.  
Layla:Now I understand the training you put us trough.  
He:Well, lets start.

Both anxiously started, firstly performing normally, getting used to the trapeeze.Then they were blindfolded.  
He also let the speakers play backgroundnoises so that they would be disturbed and distracted by them.  
They fell many times, each time quickly hurrying back up for another try.  
They both looked possesed by the act.  
They performed very similar, mirroring eachother.  
This disturbed him, but he wanted to see how they evolved.  
Sora and Layla performed excelently and in the first hours began to feel eachothers position. However they could not feel eachothers intention, making a unplaned stage, that didn't seem to follow any guidlines.  
He was becoming irritated seeing them perform similary.  
He:No! No! No! You are performing as if there was a mirror. I asked you only for a moment to become the same, not for all the show, in the first part you have to fight eachother.You have to comunicate trough the trapeeze to eachother, because you both will decide how the scene is going to be played.

They both considered what he was saying and tried to act diffrently whilst still trying to anticipate eachothers next move.  
They were struggeling visilby, but both had the habit of not letting exhaustion get the better of them. They kept practicing getting more and more confident, but at the peak he interupted.  
He:Please come down, there is something else you must train before proceeding to the second scene.

Both come down curious of what they needed to train.  
He:Please take your blindfolds off.  
They did as they were told and imediatly as they opened their eyes were irritated by the light.  
He:You will have to train your eyes to accomodate the sudden change in lightintensity.  
They were lead into a darkroom where no light could be come in.  
He:Please sit down.  
They felt their way to the chiars.  
Suddenly the darkness was replaced by a powerfull light coming from a lamp he operated, switching the light on and off.  
He:Try to fight the urge to close your eyes, on the stage a blink could cost you the show and your life.  
They struggled to keep their eyes open.  
The rest of the day progressed, but they could not accomodate quickly enough. It would take a long time, he was trying to make them fight subconcious acts, but it was necesary.  
He:Thats is enough for today, go and rest your eyes.

The next two days proceeded similary, their eyes finally could handle the change.  
Now everytime he switched the lamp on neither of them blinked, neither did they struggle.  
He(pleased):Very well done, now we can proceed to the third and final stage of training.

At the stage

Sora:Now will you tell us why we needed to train our eyes?  
Layla:I think we are supposed to take off eachothers blindfold, whilst jumping towards eachother.  
Sora:I see.  
He:Yes, that simbolizes the end of your fight and your mutual acceptance. Now then let us start from the begining.

Both now performed more confident then ever.  
Reaching the climax he shouted.  
He:Now use the middle trapeezes and try to jump towards eachother.  
They jumped as he ordered and for moment they knew exactly what the other one was thinking and what he was doing and simultaniously both took eachothers blindfold with one hand off.The blindfold was tied in a bow so it was very easy to get it off.  
Now they could bear the sudden light and completed the first climax of the show.  
Happily they turned to face eachother. Everybody started clapping and cheering, he turned and yelled at them.  
He:They are not done yet.  
Sora:Now what do we have to do?  
He:I want you both to perform as if you have just realized that the otherone is not your enemy ,but your ally.  
Layla:That will be easy.  
He:Then I want you both to jump to the outer to trapeezes.

The two trapeezes were suspended and needed only their weight to be released, swinging then at great speed, they both had a spining bar.

He:You will need to grab the bar and spin then jump to eachother and when side by side and are almoast about to part reach out to eachothers hand.

They anxiously tried and tried. Falling over and over again ,their determination still strong.They couldn't accomplish it by the end of the day, but they weren't disturbed, they knew that eventually they could do it.

Days passed and opening date was coming closer.The show got together nicely, everybody was is good shape and confidend they could do it.  
But Layla and Sora still could not perfect the climax of the scene.  
He didn't seemed disturbed by it.  
Kalos(to him):If they can't do it they will fall to their death.  
He(reassuring):Don't worry they will do it when the time comes.

The next days he began practicing his act again.  
Mia and Cathy were pleased with his performance.  
Mia was checking his progress when she noticed something that had come from him.  
Mia:What is that?  
Mia saw something float down, it was a black feather, it was beautiful and Mia wanted to catch it, but as soon as she could reach it just turned into dust.  
Mia:That was weird.  
Cathy:What was that Mia?  
Mia:Uh... nothing. "I wonder why that feather came from him? That's odd."

Sora and Layla kept practicing, still falling into the net. But you could only see smiles on their faces, they were glad performing together again after such a long time.There was no tension on the stage, for the time none of them wanted to beat the other, they were just having fun. Layla was rarly seen performing like that, she usually enjoyed performing on her own and was happy when receving applause,but now even practice mader her happy.Sora on the other hand could barly contain herself, even when she fell she could hardly not start laughing.  
They looked more like two children playing then two performers practicing.  
A small crowd had gathered, they had never seen such a friendly and fun stage before. Even he watched amazed as they looked more like childish angels then fighting pheonixes.  
Still he could see that they would be serious by the time the show begins.

The day proceeded in a happy manner, everybody busy working hard, this truly felt like the old Kaleido Stage.

Sora's Room

The night after, that however something awkward happened.  
He woke screaming from his sleep, he looked troubled and confused.  
Sora:What has happened?  
Sarah:Open up! Open up! (breaks down the door) What going on?  
He(regaining his composure):Nothing, I just had a horrible nightmare.  
Everybody calmed down and Sarah fixed the door.  
They were quite scared, his scream sounded more like in pain then in fear.  
After everything settled down again, he was a bit troubled,

He(seeing that he has blood on his clothes, and on the sheet on the couch):Oh no, not yet, I have to prolong this.  
He had two spots of blood on his shirt. The wounds healed up quckly.  
The wounds opened on two points on his upper back.  
He knew what this meant.His true nature was becoming hard to mask.

The next day he quickly got up replaced the sheet and changed the shirt.Nobody saw him go to the laundry room.  
Laundry Room He hoped that the stains would wash out.  
Whilst examening how much he had bled, unknown to him Rosetta saw him.  
Rosetta:"What is that? What happened? Is that blood"  
She quickly hid as he noticed that he was beeing observed, but Rosetta quickly sneaked away.

Dining Hall

Later that day Rosetta talked with Sora and Mia about it.  
Sora:He could have had wounds from practice, his act is quite harsh on the body.  
Rosetta:But it was on two distinct spots on his back.  
Sora:So he must have wounds on his back.  
Rosetta:But he seemes fine, after practice he didn't bleed anymore.  
Mia(remebering):You know, the other day, whilst practicing I saw a black feather that came from his shirt, it was weird, it crumbled as I tried to catch it.  
Sora(confused):Black feather, blood? This is weird, but I wouldn't get distracted so easily today is the last day of practice and we have to concerntrate on the show.  
Rosetta:I suppose.

At the stage

Practice was closing in, everybody perfected their routine.  
Layla and Sora on the other hand still could not get the finale.  
They were a bit concerned.  
Sora:Will be really able to do it?  
Layla:Despite our practice, we can't seem to complete the act.  
He:Don't worry, this act can only be performed once, so you can't perform it in practice.Only when the time is right you will perform.  
Sora:Let's hope that time is tomorow.  
He:You don't have to hope, you have to belive.

The last day of training ended and everybody was anxious to give their best tomorrow.To some it was like the first time they had performed, they were quite excited.  
At tomorrows show all would see if it would indeed be the greatest stage so far.

At the stage

Tommorow everybody started early.  
The stage was set, it was an evning show.  
The hall was crammed, they even allowed two persons on one chiar.  
It took a while before the crowd setled.  
Today many for the first time noticed how important the stage was for the public.  
Many camera crews were here, even some scientist who after the angels act wanted to find a logical explenation for the act, and this act promised to be even more amazing.  
Yuri also for the first time in a long while was in the crowd.  
He could not have joined because he had just finished his certificat in art in Paris. It has been a while since he was sitting in the audience, he felt the excitment and anticipation of the crowd which he also felt. He knew this had to be great if Layla personally asked him to come.  
Sora's parents also were here, along of course with Jerry and Kate.  
Finally all old friends of Sora form Japan came after Manami had "pursuaded" them to come. Donna Walker also had been invited by Kalos.  
All were anxious and would surley not be dissapointed.

Darkness filled the stage and everybody became quite.  
Two light suddenly shined, showing one to be Leon and one to be May.  
Leon looked as scary and mysterious as he could whilst May truly had become a good representant of light. She even dyed her hair in order to fully become her role, this time she smiled naturally.  
The lights became broader showing eachones member of the faction.  
Rosetta and Marion were on the side of light, Mia and Anna on the side of darkness, altough Mia wanted orignally to include a comedy scene, but couldn't so Anna had no choice, comedy or not she still was a performer and they needed her.

The crowd was impressed by this blod display, reading the booklets in order to understand the idea.  
Manami(reading):The two factions of light and darkness, both armies equally strong. They despised oneanother, but completed eachother.  
They were set for war, which will decide the fate of the world.  
Manami:How epic...

Suddenly they started accompanied by the music of battle. The atmosphere was getting more and more tense and exciting. Many gasped at this display. Everyone of them had an opponent on which they concentrated.May on Leon, Mia on Rosetta, Marion on Anna. The scene was composed out of many smaller battles getting greater as more stronger opponents faced eachother. The crowd was stunned, they watched amazed, this time the stage was not necesarily fun, but it was glorious.  
The final battle of the faction came, Leon against May. They fought partially on the trampolines partially on the trapeeze. Then finally on the ground. Sarah had given May lessons so she had become quite good.  
In the end none of them one.  
The crowd was confused expecting May to triunph.  
Kate(looking at the booklet, reading):Locked in combat none of the two factions could beat eachother, the could not decide which way this world would be shaped.

The two huge props appeared, lighting the scene incredibly splitting it in two.  
He appeared wearing an almoast priestly garment, he looked very tranquill.  
May and Leon both came to him, each holding one of his hand.  
Donna Walker(reading):Unable to change both light and darkness left the choice in him, the only one with free will who could decide the outcome.

Both Leon and May collapsed leaving only him, with the two props on stage.

Backstage May and Leon looked curios to see what he would make of the stage.

Kathy (from above coordinating played the script in her head):The two edifices of darkness and light, he now given a choice must see how he will shape the world.

The silence prolonged as he studied the two elements.  
He chose to create the world in light and approached the lightedifice.  
A smile on the crowds face appeared as they were happy that he chose the good and the light.  
As he touched the light a flash appeared and a colum of light shined.  
The could not see what was happening.  
Unseen by them he quickly put on the angelic wings and as the light receded the crowd was amazed by this transformation.  
He started his routine on the trapeezes that had been lowered.  
As he began to swing the crowd began to cheer as if to say to him that he made the right choice.His routine was random as usual and the crew knew what would happen, but the crowd didn't.  
As he approached the final trapeeze which signafied that his choice he made has to be applied he missed the trapeeze.  
The crowd screamed and were terrified.  
It was a big fall, even the crew who had already seen it during practice turned away as he hit bottom.  
You could see the tears of pain in his eyes.  
He ripped the white angles wings from his back.  
Even tough he had felt the pain many times before the tears were real.  
He slowly rised and regained his neutral composure. Then started slowly walking towars the edifice of darkness.  
The crowd was confuesed, some wanted to cry out as if to warn him that his desigion was wrong, but they saw that it was the only choice he had left.  
Manami(confused, reading):Not beeing able to create the world in light his only choice was to create it in darkness.Signaling the dominance of evil in the world.  
As he touched the dark purple light again a flash and a dark pillar of purple light hid him from the crowds view. He quickly changed into the demon wings.  
As the crowd saw the transformation they were shocked and scared by him, but they were also curious if he could finalize his choice.  
He started his routine again random as usual. The crowd anxiously awaited for him to grab to last bar, but again he could not.  
He again fell to the ground, the crowd again terrified by the fall, even tough he chose the darkness, that didn't make it any more acceptatble, they didn't see that it was justice because he was left with no choice.  
As he again recovered he wiped the tears from his eyes and ripped the wings from his back showing that in darkness te world could not be created.

For a while he just sat there looking confused and desperate, not having any choice to take, surrounded by the remains of the angel wings and the demon wings.

The crowd sluped into confusion and tried to see what follows in the booklets, but just as they read the props started tilting slowly, the crowd was amazed an wondered what happened now.  
He now rised and knew it was time to make the choice.  
The beams from light and darkness crossed displaying a beatiful white ace of diamonds.  
He raised his head and saw the beautiful combination, the hope restored in his eyes.  
The crowd looked fascinated not knowing what this meant.

Mia (backstage looking pleased that it turned out good): Not beeing able to create the world in light or lost in darkness he saw only one way out of his dilemma.

He started his last routine on the trapeeze, it was more elaborate and beautliful then the others and a bit awkward becuase he had only been doing it sofar with wings, the aniticipation grew as he progressed to the last trapeeze. He grabed it this time and started swinging higher and faster. He had his feet on the trapeeze swinging simlar to a child then after gaining enough momentum grabed it with his hands.  
His aim was to the white shape created by the two crossing lights.  
One last strong swing and he was ready.  
Blood had started to flow form his the two spots on his back again.  
Reaching top he had to stop in order to change to his black wings without seeing the crowd but as the reached an the assisntant wanted to quickly put in on his hand, he turned his head He(smilinh):I don't need those.  
The began the final jump.

Kathy(who just got the news from the assistant):He did what?

As he reached enough speed he let the bar go pushing himself in such a way that he entered a spin. Because of his spin he created a small rain of blood, everybody thought he had injured himself.  
He spinned at an amazing speed an was heading to the patch of ligh.  
As he reached it his mind the only thought he had was I is done.  
As he entered the white and pure light out of the spots where he was bleeding two frames for wings appeared and as he exited the light the wingframes grew beautiful black feathers. And with his first beat of the wings he shook of the blood from them.  
The crowd watched amazed as he was hovering above them flapping his wings.  
Everything went silent.  
Sora and Layla who were observing his performance form the begining were amazed .  
Sora:"Amazing he actually has grown wings, they look beautiful. With this act he has truly surpassed every act we have done"  
Layla:"This is no longer illusions and acts, this is magic. But what is he? He's no angel and no demon, could must be both."

Fool(smiling):The balance guardian shows his true form after all this time.

The crowd still thought it was an elaborate trick and started clapping, but the crew who knew better watched him with amazement.  
He started flying over them, dropping black feathers for them to catch.  
Even the crew catched one feather each.  
Sora and Layla watched amazed then snapped back realizing that they followed.  
Layla and Sora got into positions.  
Sora (before getting ready)(to Layla):Lets surpass him.  
Layla smiles and nods.

They both entered position and waited to be raised.  
He meanwhile had landed, the setting changed into a orange firey atmosphere.  
He closed his hands and created a small sphere of orange light.  
It wasn't bigger then a teardrop but the light could be seen by all.  
The light started slowly rising and Layla and Sora entered the scene.  
He retread as the light concentrated on them.  
They were covered in ash to simbolize the pheonixes origins. Both blindfolded aroused themselves and the ash fell off them showing the bright an beautiful outfits. The crowd was amazed when they saw that the two were blindfoleded.  
Two trapeezes were lowered to them and they jumped on them. Then the trapeeze lifted them to some height.The angles trapeeze who after modification was renamed into the pheonix trapeeze was lowered and they started performing.  
Everybody was tense. It was a much bigger height where they were performing, and there was no net because of his performance.  
If they fell it would mean that they were dead. It was much higher form where he fell in his act.  
They started performing sensing eachother trough the trapeeze just like in traning.  
Manami(reading):After the world had been created by the choice of balance the only thing left was to ignite the world.  
Two pheonixes were chosen for that task altough they themselves do not know it.  
The two mystical creatures at first are unaware of eachothers identity and have begun fighting each considering the other the enemy.

Indeed they started performing wildly, adlibs getting more and more elaborate.  
The audience watched amazed as they saw the speed they were performing, the atmosphere getting more and more charged and exciting.  
They performed a wild an unique routine, amazing both the crowd and the crew.  
He watched closly form backstage and was pleased how they were performing.  
Rosetta was observing his curios to see if his wings were real.  
He touched them and felt their warmth, the tension that was building up in them.She didn't know what to think of this situation.  
The stage in the meantime got warmer and warmer as the tension built up to the first climax.  
They let eachother know when they were ready, trough the sudden jump they made to the the inner trapeezes. They felt the whole trapeeze spining and after it stopped tilting they began swinging, gaining momentum.  
The crowd waited anxious to see what would happen.  
As they gained enough speed they jumped towards eachother confident and knowing that the other would be there, and in that crucial moment they succeded and took eachother blindfold.The sudden light was uncomfortable but they had no difficulties. They were happy that they had completed the first part.  
Donna Walker(curios, reading):The two pheonixes,eachother enemy become eachothers saviour, lifting the veil from their eyes.  
Whilst reading she sees the feather she caught from him. It begining to shine, then it suddenly changed color from a black feather to a orange and red feather with a yellow tip, the feather of the phonix . This not only happened to her, but to everybody even the crew. Everybody was amazed seeing the feather light up.  
As he saw the stage lighting up he looked pleased knowing what it mean.  
He:"The did it, the creator leaves the ignition to the phonixes. Now there is no doubt that they could do it"  
Sora and Layla both looked at the stage light up, they could feel the warmth that now surrounded them.  
Now reassured and encouraged they proceeded with the stage,  
They know began to understand what this act was about and began performing gracefully and passionetly, the warmth increasing with every breath they take.  
They truly became phoenixes.  
Performing wilder and wilder they noticed the small teardrop sized shpere that he had left for them. They understood its meaning, there is where they have to meet, that is what they have to create.  
They proceeded higher and higher, the tear of fire rising also pointing the way.  
As it stopped they knew it was time.  
Ken(coordinating):Rise the pheonix trapeeze and lower the two spinning trapeezes.  
Layla and Sora jumped signaling that they were ready, and gaining momentum.  
The amazment of the crowd was replaced by stillness, their eyes fixed on them, not knowing which one to follow, awaiting the grand finale.  
Layla and Sora were still gaining momentul, swinging without starting slowly the spin, both awaited, and wondered.  
Layla:"The moment is getting closer, but will I recognize it? I must"  
Sora:"Only for one moment must we become the same, but when"  
Then both heard a voice, it was his voice: Only you know when time is right. You must follow eachothers hearts and minds, set aside your diffrences, you both are performers,you both are pheonixes.  
Sora:"That's right, despite our diffrent lives we both strive for our dreams"  
Layla:"We are unique, but both of us have a common dream"  
They started spinning incredebly fast their minds and hearts now acting together. Whilst still spining fire suddenly started to buld around them, they were becoming the phoenix, then seeing the moment released the bar and surendered their life into the hands of fate.  
Layla&Sora(in unison):"The time is now. We are the same"  
The tear of fire was showing them where they should meet.  
Their spin getting slower they adopted a gracefull position, the wings of fire clearly visible which gave them flight.  
Getting closer, their gaze locked on oneanother, they could fell an incredible warmth. Gone was the boundry between them, gone was the uncertainty, gone was the concern, all that was left was faith and fate.  
As they got close enough time seemed to slow down. The scene was breathtaking, the two almoast immersed in flames at an arms reach away ,the tear of fire between them.  
All was quite nothing moved, no heart beat, just eyes gazeing.  
Then they felt, this was the moment, when two pheonixes which left aside their diffrences, that most improbable moment on which he had gambled everything from the start.  
They reached out, hands joined, locked now spining the hearts of the audience now light up by their fire.  
Just as they thought the climax was reached, the tear of fire now surrounded by the wings of fire combined with Layla and Sora became the star. This huge sphere of fire shining brightly warming up the stage, they actually created a star, a sun.  
The audience could hardly belive what they were witnessing, this amazing display now set their dreams afalme and as everybody thought that their dream was in reach their feather light up and became a tear of fire and began spining around the star created. Everybodys dreams now circled the star, thousends of them, each diffrent, but still a dream.  
From outside you could see the Kaleido Stage light up. Everybody outside wondered what was going on inside. The miralce created by Sora and Layla infused life and set the world created by him on fire.  
All thousends of tears now joined the star as if whishing to be fufilled, the star now changing its color from the color of fire to a pure white.  
He:That is it the supernova when a star gives all it has and dies only to be reborn again, the essence of the phoenix itself.  
But despite his prediction the star would not dissapate, then horror struck his face as he realized that he had commited a grave mistake.  
He:No! This can not be they won't part, their are the same but have forgotten who they were.  
As they prolonged the act.  
He:If they do not break out of thr act soon they could sustain the star and destroy us all.  
You could read the horror from his eyes, he was desperate seeing only two choices, either striking them or letting the star mainfest completly destroying all that surrounds it.  
He had to act, as longer as they stayed like that the heat would slowly destroy them, but he saw an third option.  
He quickly ran to the middle of the stage shouting, his voice could be heared by everyone.  
He:Remeber who you are, Layla and Sora, you have to remeber.  
He saw only one way out, he would have to use the principle of balance and seperate the two.Summoning his spiritual blade with the same white flame as the star, his wings lifting him he started rising to them.  
Piercing the star he saw that the power they had unleashed, he screamed in pain and was reflected and thrown to the ground.  
Visibly in pain he tryed to gather his strenght, he has only cracked their unison, he could not seperate them.  
He felt helpless and desperate, something he has not felt since he was human.Blaming himself for what he had done he yelled out with tears in his eyes.  
He(with tears in eyes,desperate):Please! ... Remeber! ...Sora! ... Layla!  
His tears now flowing he felt hope was lost.  
In side the star however something changed.  
Sora and Layla still intact surrounded by the flames opened their eyes.  
Sora:... Sora?  
Layla: ... Layla?  
Then they remebered all that they had been and what they are now.  
The star shattered as they did and he feeling what happened, suddenly looked up and saw them part.  
They however were unconcious.  
He:No!  
Spreading his wings he flew after them catching them, as he slowly landed with them, they slowly opened their eyes.  
Layla:Did we do it?  
He:You did, you both did.  
As they landed both Sora and Layla whilst still holding one of his hand raised them signaling that they ended the show.  
He was quite dumbstruck in the middle of the two that they could still think of the crowd after such an ordeal.  
The applause was amazing, it made them shake, they had done it.  
As the light faded they collapsed in his arms, he knew that they had been dangerously exposed and now needed much rest.  
As they were slowly walking backstage Sora and Layla could still see his tears flow.  
He:I am sorry, I have underestimated you, it almoast cost you your life.  
Sora(trying to cheer him up):Don't worry next time we won't let that happen.  
As they reached backstage He:I don't think there will be a next time.  
Sora and Layla lost conciousness.  
At the hospital they determined that they had been exposed to some dangerous radiation.His wings had dissapeared as mysteriously as they appeared.  
He apologiezed deeply to everyone.  
Kate:This has been to dangerous.  
He:I'm sorry it won't happen again.  
Kate:They were lucky this time, but they'll pull trough.  
He noticing two empty glassbottles.  
He:May I have those two bottles?  
Kate:I don't mind.  
He:Thank you.  
It was nothing serious and they were sent home to rest for a week or two.

The next day Sora and Layla woke up in the morning.  
Sora's Room Sora was waking up May:I think she's waking up.  
Sarah(cheering):I told you she would pull trough.  
Ken:Could you keep quite, really I could have watched over her myself.  
Sarah:Now now, wheres the fun in that?  
Rosetta:Sora are you alright.  
Sora(conforting Rosetta):Yes, I'm sorry I worried you.  
Ken:You really scared us.  
May:(to Ken)Leave that crap for later! (to Sora) That was an amazing maneuver Sora, I never saw anything like it, how did you do it?  
Sora:I honestly don't remeber anything, what happened after he carried us backstage, by the way, where is he?  
Rosetta:He just vanished he apologized to everyone and was gone.  
Sarah:Thats so bad, I really would have like to fight with him again.

Layla's Mansion Layla at about the same time woke up.  
Maqcuaire:Is she coming to? Should we call the doctor? Are you sure she didn't get any medecine.  
Yuri:Don't worry she's fine.  
Kathy(waking up after having fall asleep on the chair):Huh? Wha?  
Yuri:Seems that Layla is not the only one waking up.  
Kathy:Layla?(coming to)Layla! Welcome back form the dead.  
Maqcuaire:Thats a scary thing to say to someone who almoast plummeted to death.  
Layla:Thank you, all of you.  
Yuri:That was a great stunt you pulled, you think you'll do it again.  
Layla:No I don't think so I trust in his word, this act was unique. Where is he, have you seen him.  
Kathy:Not since he apologized to everybody.  
Maqcuaire:He did leave you a gift.

Sora's Room Sora:He left a gift?  
Rosetta:Yes he insisted that you get one and Layla gets the other one.

Both had recived two medicine bottles, they had thick clear class and you could not get the lid off. Inside was a black feather.  
Both liked the present and after everybody left they spent the rest of the day in bed looking at the bottle.  
As the day progressed the feather changed to a pheonix feather then burnt out and turned into ash, remaking itself into a black feather again.  
Both understood the intention behind his present.

Fools epilouge

Segataruis and Leo after beeing guided by balanced Pisces have created a greater stage, but also a new milestone. Now they can discover the next edge to overcome, the next cliff o jump off and fly.


End file.
